A navigation system generally searches a route from a current location of a vehicle to a destination in accordance with a setting of the destination set by a user and performs a travel guidance along the searched route.
However, the user often uses the navigation system to display a map of an area surrounding the vehicle without setting the destination in a daily use. When the destination is not set as described above, there arises a problem that various functions of the navigation system using the destination such as a guidance to the destination and a vehicle control using the route to the destination, for example, cannot be brought out.
In order to cope with the above problem, Patent Document 1 indicates a technique for estimating the destination. According to the above technique, a plurality of destination candidates which can be the destination are extracted from a traveling history of the vehicle so as to be stored in a traveling history data memory, and when the vehicles travels without setting the destination, one of the destination candidates is estimated as the destination in accordance with a current traveling path of the vehicle and a frequency of arrival in each destination candidate to which the vehicle has traveled previously via the same traveling path as the current traveling path.